Growing Closer
by omegafire17
Summary: It took much time, and many misunderstandings, but finally Sawako and Shouta became official with each other. And while there may be no shortage of either as they go about their relationship, the moments themselves are always worth it. SawakoXShouta, Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

"Kuronuma?"

Shouta didn't get it; while Sawako was nervous, and stuttering a bit, she'd seemed to working her hardest to enjoy their date today, just like him. But now the sun was close to setting, and she looked down... Shouta hoped it wasn't something he did, but if it was, he wanted her to tell him.

"What is it?" he asked again, stepping closer. "Please, tell me why you're so sad right now."

Slowly, she looked at him, and it jolted him that she looked about to cry... then, but what did he do...?

"We didn't-"

Huh?

Sawako became more animated as her anguish became clear, jolting him as it began to spill out. "We didn't get t-to hold hands!" she nearly spluttered, her cheeks/face reddening in the process, constantly moving in place. "I- I felt so happy, just to be enjoying today with you, that I didn't think about it at all, Kazehaya-kun!"

Then her outburst suddenly stopped, and Sawako held herself, seeming dejected and worried.

"But now... our date's over. We won't get to try until... t-the next one."

Shouta stared at her for another second, blinking... then after a few moments, he burst out laughing.

Sawako jolted, staring at him with the most adorable confused face ever; question marks sprouted around her head. "K-Kazehaya-kun?" she breathed, purely surprised.

"I'm sorry about that" he said, grinning a little. "Kuronuma, you're- you're always so serious about everything. I really like that, even at times like this."

"Ahh... thank you?"

Opening his eyes, seeing Sawako still looking at him, he gave a warm smile- she moved a little, seeming jolted, particularly when he raised his right hand and held it out. For a long moment Sawako looked at it, then back at him, then at his hand yet again... hehehe, and still looking adorably confused, as if she didn't know what to do.

"Kuronuma" Shouta spoke, rubbing the back of his head; his heart was beating really fast. "If y-you want to hold my hand so much... you can. Right now!"

She squeaked, making a string of sounds as she looked between him and his hand. "But... I... are you sure that-"

"I want you to!" he said, with maybe a bit too much force, but still glad he'd said it. "I mean if you want to, you can! I don't care if the moment's right, or wrong, or anything. I'll still enjoy it. Please, believe me."

A long time passed, Sawako's face looking as red as he felt, staring at his outstretched hand... once or twice, he thought he saw her gulp. Then slowly, very slowly, her left hand rose and (shakily) began making it's way toward his; she hesitated quite a lot, sometimes even pulling back an inch, but her gaze never moved.

He never looked away either, never moved his hand; he didn't want her to stop.

Eventually, her fingertips hovered above his...

Shouta realized then, that he really liked the way her mouth curled, when she's focused on doing something. He smiled, still feeling like his heart would beat out of his chest, before he gently moved his hand up-

-as soon as their hands touched, Sawako squeaked and her hand physically jolted.

A long time passed, and Sawako stared at their hands with awe and wonder, cheeks red- he looked at this for awhile, before slowly moving his hand. Her's moved a bit, seeming to wonder what he's doing- gently, he adjusted their hands so that they were criss-crossing. Then, just as gently, Shouta began to grasp her hand with his own, though part of him felt that this might be a little too forward- he should've asked her first, but he'd done did that on instinct. Sawako didn't seem to mind or even notice, as her breathing became heavier... after quite a few seconds, her fingers slowly began to curl over his own, if only to imitate what he's doing.

But finally, it was done.

"My heart's... beating so fast..."

That took the words right out of his mouth, but Shouta smiled, glad to hear them. "Mine too" he whispered, with Sawako lifting her gaze, as if surprised. "But... we're holding hands... i-it feels good."

"Ahh- y-yes! It feels- it feels nice, Kazehaya-kun!" Sawako said with a nervous effort, still red. "V-Very nice... um..."

"It's okay; I know what you mean." he breathed, not thinking but sincere. "Come on, Kuronuma, let's- let's go home like this."

Yet again, Sawako jolted and looked at their hands in a rush, as if the thought hadn't occurred to her; it made him want to laugh again. Instead, Shouta just watched her react for a little... he would be disappointed if she didn't want to, but it should be okay.

As much as he wanted to do that (and more), he wouldn't force her to do anything.

"...o-okay. I-If you really want to, Kazehaya-kun."

He could hear it in her voice; she's nervous, but happy at the same time - for a few moments, the latter showed on her face as she looked at their joined hands. Her lip had curved a little, but though it wasn't exactly a smile, it's like she's suddenly the only thing he could see, and he didn't feel nervous anymore.

Just warm, happy... and grateful that Sawako was his girlfriend.

"I do" Shouta breathed, sincere. "And I think we should walk slow... so we can e-enjoy it longer..."

Her eyes went wide again as she gasped, surprised, and her hand shook once- that worried him at first, but he quickly thought that she wasn't unwilling.

Just nervous, which he understood.

It showed in her voice, as did her sincerity: "I- I want that too, i-if it's not too much trouble! Ah!"

Shouta couldn't help but chuckle affectionately, which distracted Sawako again-

-her reactions were so cute, so genuine, and he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

**The first of eight oneshots to come, each as far as a T rating will allow- length will vary somewhat between them, just btw.**

**Each one-shot will detail important moments - mostly physical steps taken, but occasional moments also focused on just Sawako or Shouta getting help from Ayane/Chizu - without a lot of the time spent in-between (which given the manga/anime's usual nature, would take quite awhile). So while this one is just holding hands, the next will involve something equally small, but will be a fair amount of time later, and repeat as needed; not that I think anyone will mind :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

"Huh!? You guys haven't kissed each other yet!?"

"W-We're still trying to get used to everything!" Sawako breathed, her heart pounding at the mere thought; she brushed a hand over it. "We- we have a lot of things to think about, and not just for our... dating. And every time I think about trying, I just freeze up!"

"It's nearly been a year since you started dating though!" Chizu said, both with passion and what seemed to be annoyance(?), before settling back with a sigh.

On Chizu's other side, Ayane idly munched on her sandwich, the three of them sharing lunch together. "I _should_ be surprised, but at this point I'm not" she said, before glancing over. "They say that everyone's different after all. Maybe this is your normal, Sawako, and Shouta knows that."

"You think so?" Sawako breathed, both surprised and wondering if maybe she's just too scared.

A little smile. "Yeah" Ayane said easily, munching again. "One thing's for sure though; it certainly isn't my normal, or Chizu's."

Chizu laughed a little. "You got that right, Ayane!"

Oh, that reminds her! She should ask them!

"What is normal for you two?" Sawako asked, curious- they both seemed surprised. "Is that okay for me to ask?"

"It's fine; we were just surprised" Chizu said easily, patting her shoulder- she liked that, feeling warmer. "Me? If I like a guy, I'd hold hands with him right away - maybe take a-a little while longer to kiss him, but I would do it quickly! Or try to!"

Ahhh, for her it sounds so easy! She definitely felt amazed, but tried her hardest not to feel jealous; Sawako didn't want this to hurt their friendships!

"And you, Ayane-chan?" Sawako asked, after a moment.

Ayane gave a little smile, glancing upward. "Well... I'd be okay with kissing a guy I just met today, if talking with him went well" she said, shrugging before eating another bite-

-"WHA!?"

"Hmm?" Ayane breathed, looking at them... then she sweat-dropped at the sight of her (Sawako) _and_ Chizu staring at her wide-eyed, shocked. "What? I said we all have different 'normal' views of kissing, and that was mine; you two don't need to go that far just because I do. Plus, I'd only go that far _sometimes_."

Woah! Ayane could j-just kiss a guy she just met today!? She's so confident and sure of herself, and so adventurous, even more than Chizu- again she's so jealous that they can do that, while she's stuck being nervous of just a kiss... mmh...!

"Still, Ayane, that's pretty forward! Not just anyone could do that!" Chizu said with awe.

"Heh, I know. But there's no need to make a big deal of it, Chizu."

A sheepish sound, then Chizu turned toward her. "Anyway, Sawako, you-"

She stopped, as Sawako was still caught up in her own thoughts about how she's so nervous, wanting to improve with Shouta but not knowing how. In fact, if she doesn't do something, she worried Kazehaya would lose interest in her because she hasn't kissed him... holding hands could only go so far, sensation wise...!

Even as Ayane looked over too, Chizu opened her mouth to say something, suddenly stopped as if she'd a thought- then she grinned.

"Sawako!"

"Ah, yes!?" Sawako breathed, jolted by the suddenness.

Chizu slipped her arm around her shoulder, holding Sawako closer. "How about this then? A friendly little bet between us" she said with a grin, and Sawako blinked, surprised. "Only if you want to of course; you don't _have_ to do it. Anyway, you try and kiss Shouta on the cheek within the next week, and if you succeed I'll take you and Ayane to someplace super-fun that we haven't gone to yet!"

Sawako was really surprised, even as Ayane raised an eyebrow in interest; somewhere super-fun?

On the cheek... wait-

"Y-You can kiss someone on the cheek?" she asked, not having known that.

Chizu's expression became... different, though she otherwise kept the grin. "Well duh! Couples do it all the time to each other, whenever they're in public, especially those who are comfortable with each other" she said, with this 'interesting' tone. "Though, some might kiss in public anyway. It depends on the person."

Even as her mind reeled from hearing that - t-that's so bold! - Sawako reacted by instinct:

"I- I want to be more comfortable with Kazehaya-kun!" she said in a hurry. "I want to! I- I promise I'll try, Chizu-chan!"

"Good. But don't force yourself if you don't want to, okay? Even a fun hang-out isn't worth you doing that."

"Mmh-hmm!"

Just then, Ayane tugged on Chizu's shoulder to get her attention, then leaned in closer toward her ear - Sawako couldn't hear what Ayane said, but wondered anyway. Chizu jolted and pulled back, rubbing the back of her head and laughing a little:

"O-Of course I have an idea about this, Ayane!"

"...hmm. I hope so."

Huh, Sawako wondered what that meant... she wondered if she should ask them.

"That aside" Ayane added, looking over at her now instead of Chizu. "One other thing, Sawako; try not to tell Shouta about this bet before you kiss him on the cheek. But if you do afterward, make sure you tell him that you wanted to kiss him on the cheek, and that you didn't do it _just_ because of this bet. Otherwise he might misunderstand your reason for wanting to kiss him."

Ah!? Misunderstand!? She can't allow that to happen, no matter how embarrassing this is!

"I'll do that!" Sawako said in a hurry, without even having to think. "Ah, w-would that be okay, if I do?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

_Later_

She can do this... she can do this...!

Sawako squirmed, as her heart was beating so fast, and she felt warmly nervous just standing next to Kazehaya- he stood there, waiting. Somehow, she'd managed to tell him to close his eyes and wait... but if she doesn't do it, she didn't know w-what would happen...

So many thoughts went through her head, as she repeatedly moved her hand toward his cheek, and back again- she thought that maybe this isn't working!

B-But, if she just focused on kissing his cheek...

Heart thumping in her chest, Sawako slowly moved toward his cheek, just barely keeping in the sounds she wanted to make... Kazehaya moved a bit when she got halfway, but it only paused her a little. She wasn't thinking, and so she didn't realize that he could feel her breathing on his cheek, and that's why he'd moved, but it's good that she didn't realize that.

It would've made her even more nervous!

Slowly, eventually, she crossed the distance with her eyes closed... the moment her lips met his cheek, they both reacted, her more strongly than him...

Several seconds later: "Ahh!" Sawako breathed, instinctively stepping back; her cheeks felt even hotter. "I-I-!"

"Wow."

That stopped whatever she was gonna say; Kazehaya brushed the spot where she'd kissed him, eyes open, and he smiled - the sight left her a bit fixated. "That was worth the wait" he said to her, sincere and gentle (and nervous, because of his redder cheeks)-

-inside, a lot of her nervousness just suddenly turned to relief.

He liked it... he really liked it!

Still, because of her relief, Sawako didn't notice until the last second how Kazehaya had moved closer; she jolted, heart beating fast again. He continued to smile at her, before one hand touched her cheek gently, and he- he kissed her cheek, just for a moment!

Even in her surprise/shock, she managed to see Kazehaya's smile... but after a moment, he jolted and seemed shocked.

"Ahh!

Somehow this broke her out of her shock: "W-What is it!?"

"I wasn't thinking when I did that! I didn't even ask if you were ready, or wanted me to; I'm so sorry!"

"B-But you didn't do anything wrong, Kazehaya-kun!"

They were both red in the face, and it took awhile for that misunderstanding to be resolved... it didn't help that they were both surprised. It was only at the end, that she managed to find the time to tell him why she'd kissed his cheek so suddenly - he'd been surprised about the bet, but had been okay with it, after hearing that she really wanted to kiss his cheek too.

He'd wanted to as well, when he returned the favor, and without a bet too... he was amazing.

But e-even still... for awhile, at home, Sawako had just touched her hands to both cheeks, caressing where his hand had been and where he'd kissed her...

She'd been so happy, so content, wishing that she wouldn't wake up from this dream.

* * *

**Normally, a cheek kiss wouldn't be an important moment, but with these two it is :P Thankfully, the next one is more of the standard type hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

"So, if you'll permit me an embarrassing question... how are you two now, in regards to kissing?"

Sawako nearly jumped, and Kazehaya did the same; both of them stared at Ayane, who was sitting next to both of them. They were in her (Sawako's) home, alone for at least another hour, and her only regret was that Chizu couldn't join them, because she had to 'work something out' with Ryu.

"You told me before that you'd kissed each other's cheeks" Ayane continued, with a peculiar smile. "There should've been _some_ progress since then."

D-Despite it being true, her heart was beating fast, not having expected this; she couldn't help but tap her fingers once, then twice.

"Do you really have to ask us that, Ayane?" Kazehaya breathed, nearly mumbling- he rubbed one hand along his forehead.

"Yes, I do."

"W-Well" Sawako breathed, wanting to tell her- she just has to work through it, one step at a time. "We have kissed on the cheek, since that day... I think it was- it was more than ten times now..."

Ayane tilted her head, still smiling. "Total, or each?"

At first she didn't understand, but Kazehaya answered in her place, making a sound: "Ah- each" he said, cheeks redder. "But it took awhile before either of us uh, tried again, after the first."

"Hmm, I see. And what about a first kiss on the mouth?"

Sawako's heartbeat crawled into her throat, and her mouth quivered so much that she could only make sounds, so she couldn't answer! Kazehaya seemed to be feeling similar, as he hid his face behind one hand while his head lowered, and he didn't answer either... so neither of them saw Ayane's reaction. If they had, they would've seen her smile disappear, though her expression didn't change much other than closing her eyes - also, her fingers twitched behind her back. She slowly (and silently) took in a breath, and let it out, then when she opened her eyes, her expression was back to normal as if nothing had happened.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then" Ayane said carefully, a bit slower. "Let me guess: you won't kiss each other out of nowhere, because it's too embarrassing, and you haven't been able to kiss after slowly building up to one because you've been interrupted every single time. This plus taking time between each attempt."

"H-How did you know that?" Sawako blurted out, really surprised- that's amazing, how she was able to guess so accurately!? Kazehaya seemed to be feeling shocked too, as he just stared at Ayane with his mouth open, not saying a word.

A slight giggle. "Lucky guess" Ayane said, before smirking. "Still, I have an idea how you might build up to a first kiss, without getting interrupted this time. If you two agree, of course."

An idea? Despite being nervous at the mere thought of kissing, she- she did want to know what it feels like (on the mouth), and if it's really as g-good as it seems to be. Though at the same time, Sawako really was glad that they've been kissing on the cheek, and wondered if maybe this was too much... I mean, she was enjoying the cheek ones, so she could handle not doing it, for awhile.

Mmh...

"I want to try it, please!"

Ahh!?

Kazehaya looked as red as she felt, nervous but also a little intent... he- he was sincere about what he just said!

Ayane nodded, then looked at her. "And you, Sawako?"

Seconds passed, during which she held both hands closer to her chest, almost squirming... K-Kazehaya wants to try it, so it's okay! It must be okay for her to want to try as well, no matter how nervous she is - that and more she tried to say to herself, to boost her confidence!

Still, she gulped inside her own mind.

"I-I want to as well!" she said, turning redder with every word- this was so embarrassing, even more when Kazehaya reacted, and yet she felt relieved when she said it.

She's nervous, but... but it was true too...

Smirking a little, Ayane then moved both hands in front. "Alright, then let me explain what you'll be doing. First, sit here and here, right in front of each other" she said, to which they reacted; they would be so close, that their knees would be touching. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Anyway, once like that, you close your eyes and simply focus on breathing for awhile - through your nose, not your mouth; that's important. Also, don't talk, and only answer my yes-or-no questions with head-nods; this is all to help make sure you feel relaxed."

Sawako nodded intently, already wanting to try this out if it would make it easier for them, and also so she wouldn't freeze from nervousness! "Is that all, Ayane-chan?"

"Just one other thing: I'll have one hand on the back of both your heads" she said - there was a moment of confusion, from both of them. "I know it sounds unusual, but I promise it'll make sense by the end. So please, just go with it guys."

"T-This isn't some trick, is it?" Kazehaya asked, looking nervous.

Ayane looked at him. "Come on, Shouta" she assured. "I want to help you guys get your first kiss; why would I promise to help you, and then not try to make it happen?"

"I... I guess you have a point."

"Yes, it makes sense to me too, Kazehaya-kun" Sawako agreed, hands held together.

"Well then, shall we?" Ayane said, gesturing again.

Carefully, Sawako moved to where Ayane had mentioned, making sure her skirt stayed smoothed down- she was a bit nervous when Kazehaya got this close. It was so strange, that just their knees touching could make her feel nervous, and also content just to be near him, but they were able to look at each other without issue... so long as she didn't think about their kissing.

I-It would just embarrass her to no end, and maybe confuse him- she didn't want him to misunderstand.

Gently then, Ayane placed one hand on the backs of their heads, even as they slowly did as they were told- for awhile, Sawako just focused on her breathing, like Ayane said. Her friend seemed to accidentally put a little more pressure on her head, moving it forward a bit, but Sawako didn't really mind that she did so, as there was no harm done.

"Going well so far" Ayane said then, gentle. "Kazehaya, you good too?"

He didn't answer vocally, but he seemed to nod, as Ayane said next:

"Alright. What about you, Sawako?"

She nodded as well, feeling more content already just from this; it was working.

"Great. Just a bit longer, and you should be ready - now I'm gonna tilt your heads a little. It's also part of my plan."

That seemed strange, but Sawako trusted her word on that, even as Ayane tilted her head to the right just a bit- it felt weird, having her head angled slightly, but it wasn't bad. With her eyes closed, she couldn't tell if Ayane had tilted Kazehaya's head in the same direction, but hearing his breathing along with her own was really comforting- more than she'd even imagined.

As she thought that, her head was moved forward slightly without her noticing - Kazehaya made a sound, as if he'd noticed, but he said nothing.

"Great, just great guys. Now, for the final touch."

Just as Sawako wondered what she meant by that, suddenly Ayane moved her head forward on purpose- her resulting squeak wasn't because of this, but because her mouth suddenly met something warm, soft and slightly-juicy. In that moment of reaction, she failed to realize the source of the other, similar sound, either who it was or where it came from... at least, because of the moment of surprised shock.

Her eyes opened in surprise, but at first her vision made no sense, as all she saw was (most of) Kazehaya's face, his own eyes open at the same time and-

-w-wait Kazehaya!?

Suddenly the realization hit her like a ton of bricks: the warm, soft, slightly-juicy sensations on her lips, and the fact that they were really, _really_ close, and more!

T-T-They were kissing!? On the mouth!?

Her entire face turned red, heart near-literally beating in her throat.

...

From the sidelines, Ayane removed her hands... and when neither Shouta nor Sawako moved (nor seemed to notice this), she quickly-but-silently pulled away from them. Standing off to the side now, slinging her bag over her shoulder, she smirked - to an outsider, her expression plus that smirk could've been mistaken for much more sinister intentions.

To Ayane though, it just meant that something that should've happened a _long_ time ago, finally _had_ happened.

It didn't last long; her smirk softened, happy for Sawako - she and especially Shouta had wanted this to happen for awhile, and once they get over the shock, they'll get into the pleasure part of this soon. Ayane had no doubts that she'd be getting some heat for this from Shouta, as she _had_ tricked them, but she'll apologize later, saying she only wanted to make sure they got over their stumbling block.

She stayed only long enough to see Shouta get over things first, then start moving his lips against Sawako's; that's about her cue to leave them to their PDA. As she left, part of her was tempted to take a picture, so she could show it to Chizu - then delete it after that - but Ayane restrained herself from doing so; it'd only embarrass Sawako further if she found out about it later.

And she'll have _plenty_ of that to get over for awhile.

...

Sawako couldn't think, couldn't look away from Kazehaya; her body was impossibly warm, her mouth open as she breathed heavier, on the verge of utterly freaking out. The only reason they weren't kissing anymore was because Kazehaya had pulled away (a little), seeming equally shocked with his entire face being red, but the way he stared at her wasn't just shock... she didn't know what it was.

T-They'd been kissing... t-the way his lips moved against hers...

Her mind couldn't stop going over that, for a long time, even with her shock.

Something seemed to change for Kazehaya, as his gaze upon her became slightly intent, reflected by the set of his mouth. He adjusted where he sat, but she didn't move... though, her eyes did become fixated upon his, breathless and just instinctively reacting. Then his eyes half-closed and he leaned forward, little-by-little - Sawako realized he was trying to kiss her again, but her only 'reaction' was her breath becoming even quicker. When his eyes fully closed and his lips touched hers again, lightly brushing them over and over, something changed for her too: her eyes began to half-close, and she began to (slightly) return the favor. She still felt unbelievably warm and nervous, but from deeper within she began to feel... really, _really_ happy, so much so that she shivered where she sat.

Tears streaked down her face, but she moved her lips against his a tiny bit more.

Inside, Sawako felt like she'd died and gone to heaven... maybe she really had, just to be this lucky, to feel as she does now...!

As the kiss continued, Kazehaya slowly drew her closer- she felt it when his hands touched her arms, eventually moving over her back. Just feeling his touch began to comfort her, made her feel more content... she didn't notice until after the fact that he'd gently pulled their bodies together, even as he kissed her. Normally, she would've felt embarrassed, but all she felt in her state was warmth - i-it felt so wonderful, and was making her so happy, that she unconsciously tried to do the same. There was a little surprise first though: his fingers touched her hair, but instead of just brushing over it, he began to... thread through it a little, moving it between his fingers.

That was... t-that felt really good too...

It took awhile before this state gave out, and the full reality of what just happened sank in-

-but thankfully, it was... it was _after_ Kazehaya and she were done kissing, not before... o-or during...

* * *

**I had to think about this moment for awhile; kept coming back to 'would try to kiss each other a lot, but get interrupted each time until finally, it just happens'. And sure, I probably could've made that work, but it was to-be-expected and like the show would probably do over quite a few episodes :P**

**Then, my next thought was "Well, maybe Ayane will get them to kiss, keep them that way till they stop resisting, then just walk away". Five seconds later: "Lightbulb!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

"Where are we going, Shouta-kun?"

Shouta just smiled, trying not to look nervous (like he felt inside); inside his pocket, his hand stayed closed as he repeatedly went over what Ayane and Chizu had told him. Part of him still felt that those two were pushing him into this, but... even if they _were_, it didn't change the fact that he wanted to do this, and now he could after years of dating.

They kept walking for a minute, before he stopped.

"Umm..."

He turned toward her then, lingering on her face for a little; even though it's been years, she still looked much the same, if a little taller and more beautiful in his eyes. "Don't you remember this place?" he asked, gentle. "It's where we first talked to each other. Where you told me where our school was."

Sawako nearly gasped, looking around for awhile, before she held her hands up. "It is!" she breathed in wonder, before it turned more happy. "This is where... I first wanted to be more like you, something that I... I still wish to be, even now."

To that, Shouta just sheepishly rubbed his head, before he touched her shoulder.

She slowly turned toward him, still wondering but curious now-

-and Sawako looked r-really cute while doing so.

"Well, if you're closer to being like me, it's all because of what you've done, Sawako" he assured. "You never stopped trying to change yourself for the better."

"Ah! But I- I was only able to start, because of you, Shouta-kun... you've done so much for me, and I never dreamed that you would be my-"

"Boyfriend?" Shouta finished for her; her cheeks reddened, but she slowly nodded. "Honestly, despite how long we've been together now, I still feel so happy about that. That we're... lovers."

Sawako just held her hands together, not saying a word, but she didn't protest his word choice (or even jolt this time).

"But anyway" he breathed, softer as he looked around. "This isn't just the place where everything began for you. It's where it all began for me too... when I talked to you, and looked back, I saw you smile in pure happiness because I'd talked with you. And from that moment, I- I fell in love with you! There, I said it!"

To say she was shocked was an understatement; it was written all over her face, though he didn't notice for awhile, as he'd covered his own face. For awhile, they both just stood there without saying a word, or moving... he wasn't sure how long that was, but at least it- it gave him a chance to say it out loud...

"You... you were in love with me... all this time?" Sawako breathed, as if she were dreaming. "So then... all those times you were nice to me..."

"Don't misunderstand" Shouta breathed, quickly. "Yes, I- I was in love with you, Sawako. But even if I wasn't- I still would've been nice to you, because that's... that's the kind of guy I wanted people to know me as."

"I-!"

Uh? Shouta slowly looked at her, and she looked like she were about to cry, much to his jolt.

"Y-You were in love with me... and I completely misunderstood your feelings!"

He stared at her for a bit, then his mouth set as he moved forward- Sawako squeaked when he suddenly kissed her, and was left staring at him when he (somewhat) pulled away, his hands lingering on her arms.

"So did I" Shouta breathed, sincere- she blinked, shocked. "That day when I asked if I could... see you over the summer, after you cleared up your first misunderstanding in class. I- I was trying to ask you out, to be my girlfriend-"

"Huh!?"

"-and when you answered that your feelings of respect for me had grown, I- I thought you weren't interested in me! I thought that I'd made a wrong assumption, that you only liked me in a friendly way, not as someone you 'liked'... or loved, as I thought you meant when you said were attracted to me, that day in class!"

Both their faces were red, her expression full of wondering shock even as he just looked at her- she didn't even appear to be nervous that they're really close. In fact, as he held her, her hands slowly moved onto his arms even as she looked at him... eventually the shock disappeared, and though she looked teary-eyed, she was still full of wonder...

"We... both misunderstood each other?" she whispered.

Shouta slowly smiled. "Yeah, we did, Sawako" he whispered back, sincere. "A lot of times, we both misunderstood the situation. But the important thing is that we overcame them, and we will overcome all other misunderstandings. Right?"

The tears fell then, and at first he worried, until she suddenly pressed herself against his chest-

-"Yes! That's right!"

He just felt warm, even as she shook, and his smile returned as he held her back.

...

"I... I'm sorry I got your collar wet, Shouta-kun..."

He smiled, both of them still standing in the same spot as earlier, even as Sawako dabbed at his collar with a handkerchief. "It's fine, really" he assured, gentle. "Those were happy tears, right?"

"...mmh-hmm!"

"Then it's okay. If you're that happy, you should let them fall."

Her cheeks reddened, but he saw her lip curve, slightly. "You're so kind, Shouta-kun... I've never stopped loving that... o-or you."

Now it was his turn to feel his cheeks heat up, but it made him more determined. "Well, you won't have to, Sawako" Shouta breathed, more intent- she slowly lifted her head upon hearing that. "I- I brought you here so I could... make something clear."

"Make something clear?" she wondered, curious. "What is it?"

Heart beating fast, he pulled away from her somewhat - to her surprise - before with some effort, he bent down on the ground in front of her, on both knees. Sawako jolted as she followed this, but the way she blinked and her confused expression told him that- that she didn't realize what he's doing.

Just like Ayane had told him: _"She knows what marriage is, trust me. She just might not know that men kneel when proposing, and thus not make the connection until you actually pop the question."_

After a moment: "What are you doing, Shouta-kun?" Sawako asked, curious.

Shouta closed his eyes for a moment, thinking that even now, she was always so cute- then he opened them, looking up at her.

"I- I just told you that I've loved you for a long time, Sawako. I also want to continue loving you, Sawako" he spoke, though his mouth trembled. "And unless I'm misunderstanding, the things I just said... are true for you as well. Am I right?"

Her face turned redder as she fidgeted, but Sawako held her hands in front of her chest, closing her eyes for a bit.

"...yes. You're right" she breathed, embarrassed but sincere.

He smiled for a little, relieved. "Then have you ever wondered about us?" Shouta asked, hearing her make a sound. "Our relationship?"

"Ah...! I... o-only that I want it to continue, if that's okay..."

"It is. I want to make sure of it. But to do so, I have to ask you a big question."

Sawako tilted her head, curious again. "A 'big' question?" she wondered.

Shouta lifted his head then, and his intensity jolted her, particularly after his first words: "Kuronuma Sawako" he spoke, shaking. "Will- will- will you marry me!?"

Instead of flat-out shock, Sawako just blinked, staring at him without a change in her expression... seconds passed like this...

"...what did you say?"

She isn't sure she heard him right; his face was already heating up, just from asking that once, and now she's gonna make him ask again. But if he must do it to make things clear to her, to let her know how much he loved her, he will!

"I- I meant what I said!" Shouta spoke, even quicker; his heart was hammering. "I asked you if you would marry me, Sawako!"

_Then_ came the shock: Sawako's entire face turned red as she (loudly) squeaked, her body shaking and breathing becoming heavy, staring between him, anything nearby, and into empty space.

"M-M-Marriage!? B-But this is so sudden, a-and my heart feels like it'll explode, and I-I don't know what to do-!"

He stood up in an instant- the suddenness of this action stopped her words, but little else changed.

Shouta felt his mouth twitch, heart hammering, but he fought to remember the girls had said to him:

_"When you ask her, she'll likely react with shock, say a lot of things that might derail you... don't let her say too much of that. Don't worry about interrupting her either, as she won't be offended. Just tell her straight out that she is that important to you, in every detail, and that you want to be important to her in every other detail too; that should answer all her unasked questions, and the rest should come naturally. Plus she'll still in shock for at least the next several days, no matter what, so better that she expresses it in more positive ways... rather than drag her feet along with yours on 'But I'm not good enough' and other baseless what-if's. Which is also likely, by the way."_

_"Yeah! Just tell her that you- that you love her, dude! Be bold, e-even if it's embarrassing! And- and if she's still curious about a lot of stuff later, we'll tell her everything to help out! But you gotta tell her first!"_

After all, despite... despite not liking how they sometimes embarrassed him in front of Sawako - like how Ayane tricked them into their first kiss - he had to admit they (especially Ayane) knew how to handle this stuff better. If left to himself, he just said whatever came to mind, yet when he got nervous his brain became hazy... even now, he can't always think straight when Sawako's happy, and especially when she smiles. And, he held onto the hope that Sawako's instinctive reaction was just from shock, rather than something that she didn't want. He remembered how he'd pulled her away from Ryu way back then, asking her what she thought of him, and then later asking what she thought of if people were boyfriend and girlfriend - she'd said it was mature, but he thought she'd never imagined herself as a girlfriend.

This must be something like that too... it must be...

"...S-Sawako."

The slightest sound from her.

"You've always- you've always talked of wanting to be closer to me these past years, to let your feelings keep reaching me. I always wanted those things too" he spoke, lower in volume. "That's why despite thinking you didn't know how to be a good girlfriend, you kept trying your best with me, no matter what. Even now, when we don't know exactly what the future will be like yet, you still want things to continue between us, and so do I."

By the end, a little of her shock disappeared - still staring at him, mouth open/eyes wide, Sawako remained absolutely fixated upon his words/expression.

Shouta lifted his head then, speaking by instinct now. "Well, that's not good enough for me anymore!" he stated intently, jolting Sawako. "I- I want us to grow even closer than that, as close as two people can get! I want to be the only one you can kiss, the only one you can hold hands with, and the only one to do everything else with! And I want to be the only one you wish to do these things with too! I don't care if it's selfish: I'm not gonna let anyone else have you as their girlfriend, or even think that they could have you, that they could show affection to you! I... I want to do the things that only married couples do with you, and I want you to do those things with me as well!"

He didn't register it, but she seemed absolutely frozen with wonder and shock, her face red and her eyes tearing up...

"I... I want to experience everything with you, Sawako..."

Something changed, and Sawako stirred at his change-in-tone, breath heavy as she listened.

"I'm so nervous, I feel like I'm about to explode... and I don't know how to do all those things, that I want us to do. Not yet" Shouta whispered, hands trembling. "But I don't care about that. It- it has to be you... you're the only one I would ever ask to try those things with... to be at my side forever... to care this much for..."

After that, there were absolutely no words on his tongue... if he were aware of himself, he might have _exploded_ with embarrassment at what just slipped out. He never would've lived today down if that happened, especially not if word of his speech reached Ayane and Chizu- he could only imagine how he'd look any of them in the eyes again.

A long time passed, the wind blowing at their hair...

"I-"

He stirred, slowly looking up, heart still hammering in his chest... when he did so, he saw that Sawako had thick tears streaming down her cheeks. More than that though, her mouth was curled, and she was shaking with her hands held together - unconsciously, his gut instinct said she wasn't sad, especially with how dark-red her face still was.

"I... I-I didn't know you felt that strongly..."

He registered her words, but Shouta couldn't say anything, not right now.

Sawako gulped. "I never imagined... you would say such things" she whispered, shaking- fresh tears aplenty kept streaming down her face. "T-That you care for me so much... I'm- I'm really happy to know these things! And I... I... I-I want to feel those ways too!"

Deep down, he felt a growing sense of warmth...

She squirmed, but didn't move from her spot. "I- I always wanted to grow closer to you too, but I didn't know how" Sawako whispered, eyes closing (with tears still streaking down). "I didn't think about becoming more than a girlfriend... it felt so far away for me..."

Breathing faster, he unconsciously set his mouth, and dug one hand into his pocket.

"Sawako."

Jolted, Sawako opened her eyes again, before slowly registering that his arm was held out, and then her gaze moved down. She gasped a little at the sight of the silver ring in his open palm, at which point her eyes went wide(r) again, mouth open more...

Despite his heart hammering in his ribs, he smiled, and his tone was gentle. "I- I know there's probably a lot more you haven't been able to say, not yet. How you don't know what to do, questions you might want answered, wanting to think about plans... and that's okay. I feel the same, even with what I've said" he breathed, sincere yet still speaking by instinct. "I'll be there for you, and you'll be there for me, when- when we're both ready to talk about things. We'll get through it all together, no matter how long it takes. I want to hear how you feel, but don't ever force yourself. And if- if you were to ask if I'm sure, that I really want to do this... I am. I've wanted to for a long time, and it's only grown stronger since then! That will never, ever change!"

For the longest time, she kept (slowly) looking between his hand and his face, seeming in a trance... all-throughout, she kept making little sounds...

Shouta could barely keep himself still, as the waiting was unbearable, but he still did it...

Her hand twitched, and slowly - shakily - began to reach toward his hand; he quickly noticed, breathless as he watched.

She got close, before something changed; despite her efforts, her shaking hand couldn't seem to move any closer. Sawako's gasp was of shock, maybe even distress, and her other hand (shakily) tried to grasp her own wrist, as if to move it toward his hand... it wasn't _exactly_ working, but she was clearly trying.

It almost made him laugh, as it was so cute, but instead his lip curved.

She squeaked when his other hand grasped her wrist, leaving her to look at him-

-and he held the ring near her finger, wanting so much to cross those last inches, but he restrained himself; not just yet.

Shouta looked at Sawako, at the way she's staring at him in return - he smiled, trying to show everything he felt.

"M-May I put it on, Sawako?" he whispered.

A breath escaped her mouth, and she began to shake even worse... despite this, it didn't stop her from trying to speak...

"...y- y-yes!"

If there was a moment where he could've felt happier, it hadn't happened yet: all his nervousness and anxiety melted into relief. A smile practically threatened to split his face, and it was only an effort of will that he didn't run straight at Sawako and hold her close - as much as he wanted that, he didn't want to shock her, and so he restrained himself. At the same time, they both looked down, seeing his fingers delicately slip the ring onto her finger, lingering there before he slowly pulled back. Shouta couldn't help but stare at the sight of it on her finger, something he'd been imaging long before today... Sawako was doing the same, her other hand slowly brushing against the ring as she lifted it, as if to make sure she weren't dreaming.

Another little breath escaped her mouth-

-and then, she smiled.

With her eyes half-open, the fresh tear streaks, her open-mouthed smile and wind blowing through her hair, she looked _radiant_... he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight, feeling his heart physically thump. He cherished every memory he had of her smiles, but even he had to admit that this one topped them all; none of her previous smiles came anywhere close.

He felt lucky to be witnessing it, but he soon smiled as well-

-he'd done it: he had reached her with his true feelings.

* * *

**It took awhile to figure out how to make this work as well- with any luck, this is pretty close to how it might happen for real, even if it did kinda skip a few 'steps' in how things would normally go for this series :)**

**Still yeah, this would definitely be quite awhile after the last oneshot, since they finally made the switch from last to first names XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

This was so awkward...

Shouta kept fidgeting where he lay, even as he glanced over toward Sawako's futon on the other side of the room- it was hard to get over that this w-was their bedroom, as part of their new house. At the moment, it's empty and bare of furniture, which had yet to be delivered... so at least for tonight, they had to make do with what they'd brought over themselves.

And their faces couldn't have been redder, earlier that day.

_"Hope you enjoy being alone together!"_

_"Huh? Uh... alone where, mother?"_

_"Oh that's easy! Your house, where you'll sleep in the same futon, same as your father and I do; that's what married couples do!"_

His face felt even hotter as he remembered, the two of them having been shocked as they were told... they just barely handled themselves after that, doing what needed to be done, with much help from their friends. Then when tonight came, he just- he _did_ want them to sleep together ('just' sleeping), deep down, but it was so embarrassing that he didn't think he could handle it right now, and he was sure Sawako's feeling the same.

So, somehow, he'd asked if they could start by just sleeping in the same room, even if in separate beds... and she'd agreed...

Just like that, Shouta let out a breath as he lay there, then jolted when this prompted a squeak from Sawako's futon. For a moment, they found themselves looking at each other - their cheeks reddened somewhat, but other than that she didn't seem _too_ nervous, and neither was he.

"Sawako" he breathed, "You can't sleep?"

After a moment, she shook her head, eyes closing for a bit. "No" she whispered, hands moving together. "I just... I still can't believe this is all really happening... it's like a dream!"

Hearing that made him feel a bit warmer, and he slowly shifted to turn toward her.

"It feels that way for me too, Sawako" he whispered - her eyes soon opened, looking at him with a little wonder. "Sometimes when I wake up, I wonder if when I... when I asked you to m-marry me, was all a dream."

She seemed to be squirming, but she did (shakily) nod twice, hands held close to her chest. "Yes. Yes, exactly" she breathed, with so many emotions underneath. "I- the same happens to me. That first day after you... d-did that, I woke up and looked at my diary. I- I saw my own note, which was highlighted, saying to look my fingers... the moment I did, I saw my ring and- and remembered, then I... I began to cry because I knew it wasn't a dream!"

There were tears in her eyes as she said that, and yet he could tell she's happy- maybe still shocked/disbelieving about everything, yet even so. Shouta smiled as he listened, warmth building in this chest... he wanted them to do so many things, but he can't just make a move and expect her to be okay with it.

He can't think that way, no matter what he wanted.

"And also, Chizu-chan and Ayane-chan keep congratulating me too... that helps me remember that it's real..."

Shouta slowly rubbed his head once. "Well, maybe I can help with that" he breathed, to her small surprise. "Sawako. Would you mind if I- if we move closer together, just for a little?"

"Umm, why?"

"I want to kiss you" he said, if half-hiding his face with his hand. "If we- if we do so for awhile, we might relax more and... and get to sleep easier."

"Oh" she whispered, cheeks reddening a bit, but she didn't look unwilling. "That- that sounds like a good idea to me, Shouta-kun."

"Then can I move closer, Sawako?"

"Sure."

The next minute was silent, except for sounds of their scuffling; it took a little effort, but Shouta managed to place himself/his futon next to Sawako's, who insisted upon doing the same. Then they made sure to get comfortable again, laying on their sides before slowly looking at each other - for his part, he was still subtly wondering about her nightclothes, which while modest weren't something he's seen on her before today. This aside, he reached forward with one hand- she jolted a little, glancing between it and him, before slowly reaching forward with her hand. Once close by, he began to move his fingers over her own, which seemed to agree with her... then, more nervously, his other hand slowly reached forward too.

When that hand touched her cheek, her skin was warm, but though nervous, she didn't protest his touch at all.

Gulping slightly, Shouta moved closer... gently, he had Sawako lean closer too...

As they got closer, and more nervous, their eyes started to half-close until the last two inches, before their lips met- he immediately began to relax at the sensations. Sawako took a few seconds longer, but she began to relax too as they kissed, squeezing his hand while her other one slowly - even hesitantly - touched his cheek in return, before slipping around to the back of his neck, light rubbing a spot.

It'd taken a lot of time since they first kissed, but she'd really taken to the small affections... though for the most part, she only did so while in private, and even then she always began slowly, shyly.

But it's just like Sawako: he loved that about her.

Gradually, Shouta pulled Sawako against him, and she didn't resist their closeness. As the kiss went on, his hand wandered over/into her hair, enjoying how soft and gentle it was - she made a small content sound against his lips, and he wanted to hear that again.

He certainly tried his best to make it happen again, while still keeping his affections slow and gentle.

...

This really was relaxing her, just like Shouta said... part of her thought that he couldn't seem to get enough of kissing her, sometimes...

And she- she felt the same, a little!

Slowly, her hands moved against his hair (almost on their own), and Sawako tried to cradle the back of his head during it- Shouta seemed to like that. Or at least he didn't dislike it, as he'd never said that she's doing anything wrong... but even if he didn't say such things, she wants to do her best and improve!

Just as she's been trying all this time...

Shouta kept her close, and she could feel her heart beating against her chest, yet not (purely) because of nervousness; she really liked what he's doing. Without truly registering things, Sawako felt him open his mouth a bit, lightly suckling on her upper lip, and her lips opened slightly in instinctive surprise (but also contentment; t-that felt really nice). Then there was this funny little touch as something warm brushed her lip, but she was too busy enjoying the taste sensations to react, and so she kept her mouth open that little bit. As Shouta's lips kept brushing against hers, so did the little warm touches, which moved over her upper and lower lip repeatedly- only after a lot of those did she begin to get curious.

What was it?

The sensation returned, but didn't stop at her lip: this time, it gently touched her tongue... it felt kinda sweet and juicy, she supposed, but she wondered what-

-wait...

Then- then that means!?

Ah!? Ahhaaaa!?

Her squeak jolted Shouta, enough that he pulled back (and caught his breath), something she also unconsciously did- his cheeks were red just like hers.

"Sa-" he whispered, struggling a bit. "Sawako?"

At first she couldn't speak; Sawako just held a hand over her mouth, breathing heavy as her heart beat r-really fast in her chest! Her lips and- and her tongue, they were... they were _tingling_ from the sensations she'd experienced, and while her face was red, she felt... she felt...

R-Really good... awed...

"I... I'm sorry, Sawako. I- I thought you didn't mind, so I thought it was okay... I didn't mean to surprise you..."

Still in her awed state, she heard Shouta's words, but the only thing that got through was that he's- he's misunderstanding her reaction: he thought that she's shocked, because she didn't like it or didn't want to...

But t-that's not what her reaction is, and she can't... she can't let him think that it is!

Shouta trailed off when she suddenly shifted, moving toward him- without thinking, she closed her eyes and kissed him again. He was surprised... particularly when, purely on instinct, she touched her tongue to his lip... her face heated up again, especially when she consciously realized what she's doing, heart beating against her ribs...

But, s-she didn't stop; she- she didn't want him to misunderstand her!

Each second felt like an eternity, but then Shouta began to return the kiss: his lips opened up more, moving against her own before his tongue tapped hers. Having paused during that first part, Sawako jolted from surprise, but... after that, she was only hesitant when their tongues touched each other again. His hands moved at one point, grasping her wrists- before she could wonder, he pulled them up, and her fingers then touched his shirt fabric. Sawako began to make a sound, to try and ask what he's doing... then he settled her hands upon his chest muscles, before his own hands moved away.

She jolted again, instinctively breaking their kiss from surprise-

-underneath her fingers, she felt it... Shouta's heartbeat, hammering against his ribs just as hard as her's was...

It- his body felt so warm there, even through his shirt, that she was amazed at the feeling. In a way, this was reminding her of the beach, because each of those times, she'd seen Shouta w-without a shirt... she'd never touched him, or stared, b-but she had seen him...

Yet at the same, these sensations made her feel more relaxed, relieved even - she could feel that he's nervous, like her.

Slowly, Sawako looked at him... Shouta was nervous, his cheeks red, but he didn't look away from her-

-after a hesitant start, she went to kiss him again, and he gently returned it; her hands remained on his chest.

They didn't do anything new after that; only more of what they were already doing. Even still, they were both a little embarrassed, yet wanting to explore all these sensations - for herself, Sawako kept reminding herself t-that even if she still feels it's a dream, she and Shouta... are engaged.

This is okay. This is perfectly allowed between them, as an engaged couple.

It... it made her so happy, to be reminded of that...

* * *

**First tongue kiss, and first technically-not-sensual chest touch on her part (well, thanks to Shouta)... it's as if they were feeling especially brave that night. Or just got a little lucky :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

"So, we've finally arrived at the big question from Sawako: 'What does everyone mean by 'first night', exactly?'"

Sawako was curious to know the answer, but also confused: Chizu seemed on the verge of embarrassment(?), while Ayane seemed to be struggling a little? She wondered what this all meant, and why it was in reaction to her question... as far as she knew, it's a simple one, in preparation f-for her and S-Shouta getting married soon...

Sometimes she still wakes up, wondering if that was a dream... but she didn't want it to be a dream!

"Is something wrong, Ayane-chan?" Sawako breathed, worried.

"No, just preparing myself here" Ayane breathed, before looking at Chizu. "Do you think you'll be okay too, Chizu?"

"Hey, I have _some_ experience! I can handle it!" Chizu retorted, if pulling back afterward. "Although... I won't promise that I won't freak out over the bigger stuff."

"Mmh, fair enough."

Blinking, even more confused, Sawako looked between them, wondering if she should ask what Ayane's talking about...

Then Ayane smiled a bit, standing up then. "Well, I think it'll be easier if I make this into a little game" she said with ease, seeming to search for something - both her and Chizu were confused again. "And I'll play too, if that helps."

"What are we playing, Ayane-chan?"

"Yeah, out with it already."

At first Ayane didn't reply, before seeming to find what she was looking for - a piece of paper - before she came back over to them. "Well, in anticipation of something like this day, I made a list of basic stuff people do in relationships. Small, medium, big, and so on; it's even color-coded because I was bored one day" she stated. "The game is that I'm going to read aloud each step, and if we've done that step already, each of us raises our hand and/or keeps it up. If we haven't done it, we lower our hand, and see who's gotten the farthest."

"Uhhh..." Chizu breathed, rubbing a finger along her head before she jolted. "Wait, that's how you're going to answer Sawako's question!?"

Sawako jolted too, if still confused; answer her question? Or is this a different question she's referring to?

Ayane closed her eyes, smirking slightly. "Yeah, It'll help answer her question" she said with ease. "And any other questions she may have. And if she doesn't get something, we just do our best to explain things to her."

"O-Okay, but we're not gonna go overboard! If Sawako gets too embarrassed, we stop! And that's that!"

"That was my intention as well, Chizu. It's fine."

Even though she still didn't quite know what they meant, Sawako was glad that they were able to come to an agreement at least. And, despite not knowing what Ayane is planning, she did seem to be preparing to answer her question using this- this 'game', reading the steps of a relationship.

Part of her was excited, while another was nervous... mmh...

A few seconds later: "Alright" Ayane breathed, looking at her. "Sawako."

"Ah, yes?"

"Your question: what people meant about the 'first night' of marriage... well, it's a kind of tradition people expect of the married couple. That because they are now together in every meaningful way, they are to do everything all in one night."

Sawako just blinked, confused. "Everything... of what?"

Ayane slowly let in/let out a breath. "To put it simply, everything sexual" she said, slightly more intense-

-Sawako immediately squeaked, loud enough that even Chizu jumped, freaked out like Ayane (briefly) seemed to be.

S-S-S-Sexual!?

"But!"

Only the force of Ayane's tone stopped her from trying to imagine such things (and again made Chizu jump), though Sawako remained frozen, on the verge of freaking out- her friend just looked at her.

"But" Ayane repeated again, gentler, "despite people expecting the married couple to do everything on the first night, ultimately it's up to them. They can go as fast or as slow as they like, because they're the ones who decide how to approach sexual things, _not_ everyone else."

Sawako just blinked repeatedly, heart thumping and her face really hot... she'd heard, but her body was still in shock...

For a minute, they all just sat there, waiting for her to recover (as she realized much, much later; they were so kind!). Chizu had a slight redness to her cheek as she scratched it, but otherwise was mainly worried about her reaction - Ayane wasn't red at all, and also a bit worried, but smiled a little as she waited.

Unconsciously, her mouth started to move... but all that would come out were inarticulate sounds.

Ayane tilted her head when she heard this. "Do you want me to keep going, Sawako, where I play our little game?" she asked, still gentle. "Or would you rather stop now?"

"..."

Chizu leaned forward, head tilted. "If that's a yes, make another sound, Sawako. If you don't, don't make one for ten seconds."

"...mmh."

"...okay, seems that's a yes."

Ayane nodded, adjusting the list, before she slowly raised her other hand. "Alright, I'll say the rules again" she said with ease. "If you've done the thing that I read out loud, have your hand raised like this. If you haven't, then put it down. And if none of us have done something, I won't continue reading the list past that, not tonight; I'll save that for another occasion, and it won't have to be soon. That okay with everyone?"

When neither of them objected, she nodded.

"Alright, first thing: the basics. That is hugging, hand-holding, cheek and mouth kissing."

All three of them did raise their hands a bit, though Sawako was slowest in doing so thanks to her lingering shock... however, curiosity was appearing again, slowly making it go away. On that list were things Ayane had written herself - which she wanted to see - detailing the steps that people took in relationships, particularly those of married couples. Even with her shock that some of them included s-sexual things, that was just an instinctive reaction, and she remembered that... that Shouta said he wanted to try everything with her. Everything that married couples could do, and were allowed to do- she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe, some of those things were the same as what Ayane would read.

P-Perhaps... maybe...

Ayane glanced between them, a little smile appearing. "Right. Next would be, well, kissing with tongues involved."

Sawako nearly gulped, glancing down as her face heated up, but while her hand shook a little it stayed up... Ayane and Chizu were both surprised, judging by their looks. They then glanced at each other, surprised before they grinned in a 'we'll talk about that later' way, though Sawako didn't see this - she just jolted at seeing both their hands up; they'd both done so too?

"Good to know. Next up... us touching a guy's chest. Whether they're wearing a shirt or not."

At first, Sawako instinctively remembered back to that night, and how it led to Shouta grasping her hand to feel his heart-beat. Then she felt a tinge of confusion, as she hadn't known that you could touch someone's chest without their shirt on... or well, not that you _could_ but rather that you were _expected_ to. Because of her thought, she didn't notice that her hand stayed up - though it should have, because s-she has done it, a little - or her friends' reactions, again. Chizu actually seemed a bit 'freaked' among her surprise, as if she couldn't have imagined her doing something like that so soon, while Ayane's reaction was all approval.

The latter gave her a few seconds to think, then: "Alright."

Sawako jolted out of it, looking around- wait, her friends' hands are still up!

That means they've- they've also touched guys on their chests too?

That realization was soon distracted when Ayane continued again, adjusting the list. "This time... any guy touching us on _our_ chests. With or without a shirt."

Before she could even register this properly, Chizu seemed to groan, as if this was embarrassing- still embarrassed herself if curious, Sawako looked at Chizu, not remembering to lower her hand. Her friend's cheek redness was deepening, and she seemed to be sweating, which made it dawn on her that this is embarrassing for her too! Across from both of them, Ayane quickly noticed neither of them were paying attention right now, but didn't seem surprised at all, and just noted both still had their hands up. However, she lingered upon her (Sawako) rather shrewdly, as if wondering if that hand was raised simply because she hadn't thought to lower it, because she'd been distracted...

A-And... she _was_ distracted, enough that her hand was raised when it shouldn't be!

After awhile:

"Oookay" Ayane breathed, smirking briefly. "I think there's good enough."

"Uh?" she (and Chizu) reacted, confused. "We're... we're done now? But we didn't get to hear everything, Ayane-chan!" Sawako continued, curious.

"I know, but something's telling me now that if you heard anymore, Sawako, you might be too embarrassed to do things with Shouta for awhile" her friend said then, before raising an eyebrow. "And I don't think any of us want that. Also, you can put your hand down now."

Oh? Sawako slowly looked at her hand- ah!

I-It shouldn't be raised!

She quickly put it down. "I- mmh, my hand w-wasn't supposed to be up... f-for that last step!" she quickly said, so that there wasn't any misunderstanding!

"Really?" Chizu asked, surprised and curious, before she got a sheepish grin. "Oh, so you just got distracted. It's okay; no biggie."

"What Chizu said, Sawako. But at least you know what the next step is, and when we're ready, we can do this game again and gradually hear more steps. That way you won't be unaware of what's next."

Sawako's glad that- that they understood, but still she was curious... and embarrassed, wondering about this next step. Only recently, had Shouta gotten her to touch his chest, and it hadn't become a regular thing y-yet - but after it did, apparently they were to- t-to do the same with her.

That's... t-that's really something...

And at the same time, she wondered about the other steps- maybe Ayane was right, in that hearing them all at once would be too much for her today, but still she wished to know. Even if embarrassing, eventually she would want to know, just so she could prepare... she just wondered how long it would take, before she could feel comfortable enough to know more?

Mmh, but regardless of how long, she started to think about her and Shouta kissing, both normal, a-and with their tongues... and that she'd also touched his chest.

And, after that... apparently she was supposed t-to let him...

Her face quickly turned really red!

* * *

**Even as I wrote this, I knew any further explanations of the steps beyond such basics - now, or later - would be difficult for these two to explain. It wouldn't help that Sawako takes everything literally either, but eventually it would help to have _some_ idea beforehand, for various reasons.**

**Still, it was a necessary step for Sawako, as in addition to preventing (more) future misunderstandings, it fills in some of the gaps for her knowledge of what to expect. And thus, affects how she might act going forward... including after future 'explanations' from her best friends, whether they're onscreen or offscreen XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

Today was a very nice day for a jog, unlike yesterday, and not just for all the recyclables she'd found.

Sawako caught her breath a little, carefully setting down the bag without being noisy- after all, she didn't want to wake Shouta up. Part of her mind was still in a daze, still in shock at the new reality... this house was theirs, and they- they shared it together for all things, including... going to sleep together. Her cheeks warmed as she remembered to a few days ago, to the festivities, with Ayane, Chizu, Ryu, her parents, and even Pin and Kurumi congratulating her in their own ways, along with the dress she'd worn. The... the other part of her was still so happy because of that, infusing her to begin each day with vigor, and do all the good deeds she could.

Maybe one day, this will become normal... she wasn't sure though, if she wanted that day to come quicker or- or slower...

Jolting, she realized that she'd been lingering; she must still take her shower, to wash off this sweat.

Because she woke up early, taking it before breakfast would allow the water temperature to get back to normal for Shouta. Quickly, she made her way through the house, only stopping once because she was still actively remembering every corner, and found opened up her side of their drawer.

Due to her focus, she missed how their futon was entirely empty...

A minute later: "Oh?" Sawako breathed, surprised; the bathroom door was closed, and she could've sworn she left it open earlier.

Unless...

"Ah, Shouta-kun?"

_"Oh, Sawako. Sorry; I must have surprised you, being up this early. I don't get why I am, but I am up hehe."_

His voice sounded 'weird', which made her wonder why. "You did surprise me" she admitted. "Usually you're up after I've, uh, washed myself."

_"Y-Yeah. Oh, but while you're there, can you help me out? I forgot to uh, well, unpack the new towels to lay out in here."_

"You want me to get them?" she asked to be sure; he said 'yeah'. "Yes! I'll do that!"

It literally took her but a minute, finding that small box that contained said new towels- within seconds, she was carefully folding them in her hands, before arriving back at the door. To her surprise though, when she told him that she was there, he said to come in... and when she asked why, he said he's nearly done with his daily routine, and it's fine...

Knowing that a 'daily routine' meant stuff like brushing their teeth, she had agreed after a moment-

-but when she slowly opened the door, she squeaked with surprise!

Standing in front of the mirror, Shouta was indeed brushing his teeth, but he was... he was shirtless. The moment he saw her reflection in the mirror, he seemed to swallow, cheeks turning slightly red, but he didn't move from his spot and only began to gargle water in his mouth (because of the brushing).

"H-Hey, Sawako" he breathed afterward, half-covering his mouth for a bit, putting down the toothbrush with his other hand.

"Uh... ah! Oh, um, where should I put this?" Sawako quickly stammered, flustered.

Shouta pointed, and she quickly made sure to do just that, relieved to have something to do instead of just stare...

A-Although, maybe that... wouldn't have been so bad.

"Sawako."

"Huh?"

"You know it's okay, right?"

Blinking, she slowly turned to face him again, cheeks still warm- she struggled not to look at his chest, at least for a moment. "Um... what's okay?" she asked, nervous but also curious.

He seemed to struggle for a moment, making her wonder, before he breathed in and looked at her.

"I mean... me being like this" Shouta continued, brushing his hand over his chest. "Without a shirt, and you looking at me. It's not like I'm indecent, or anything."

Jolting a bit at his meaning, Sawako quickly nodded, though her cheeks grew warmer. "I- I never said I was bothered by it, Shouta-kun!" she quickly said, thinking he misunderstood- maybe he thought her staring had been in shock, or something. "I was just really, really surprised. That's all. I'm... not used to seeing you like that, or was expecting it either."

At that, he seemed relieved. "So, you wouldn't mind if I continued to be like this sometimes?" he wondered, smiling. "Or maybe even, all times?"

"Ah!?"

Just then, Shouta began to chuckle a little, if somewhat red-cheeked. "Just a joke. I mean, you'll probably want to think first, a-and decide that later, if I was serious" he said more to himself (it seemed), a bit embarrassed. "Sorry; I was getting ahead of myself there."

Sawako wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that last part, but- but she did agree about the thinking part.

After all, this was so sudden.

However, even as she glanced up - to start thinking about this - Shouta looked at her, cheeks still red but his smile returned, and he stepped closer. Before she could even properly register it, his arms slipped around her body, and even as she breathed out, she suddenly found pressed against him in a hug.

This realization made her squeak, thinking she was pressed against his bare chest-

-and also, she's still sweaty from her jogging!

"I'd always heard you went jogging every morning, long before today" Shouta whispered to her, really soft. "But now, I finally see the proof with my own eyes. And I can even smell it too."

"Ah! I didn't mean to sweat so much-!"

"That's a natural body thing; you don't need to apologize" he assured. "I don't mind that much. And besides, I... I want you to know something else too, Sawako."

"Huh?"

"I- because you get up so early every day, I haven't been able to- to hold you close in bed when I wake up, even for a minute" he murmured, almost stammering- her eyes soon went wide, and her heart began beating in her chest at the thought. "Though, if we did... it wouldn't be long, and we wouldn't do anything, e-except maybe kiss and... you might touch my chest, if you wanted..."

Touch his chest... that made her remember when they first slept in this house, in the same room; Shouta had guided her hand to his heartbeat. Despite her cheeks being very warm, she remembered that she'd been touching his chest then, so... so she's already done it once, and he didn't mind that she had (as he'd pulled her hand there).

So it should be okay, if she does it again... right?

Unheard by her, Shouta was still talking, half-to-himself now: "Mmh, I think I'm getting ahead of myself again. I can't keep doing that..."

Whatever else he was going to say, he trailed off when her hands slowly touched his sides, moving up with equal slowness- he didn't jolt when she brushed over his chest. Maybe it was because she wasn't doing much: feeling his heartbeat with one hand, just like last time, and the other was um... was doing a small, circular-yet-slow rub over his skin.

Shouta sometimes did the same, whenever he held her for awhile, though it was usually on her arms... did he like her doing the same?

After awhile, Shouta leaned down and kissed her briefly- Sawako jolted in surprise, staring at him at little. When he kept that smile though, and kissed her again for awhile, it slowly told her that Shouta didn't mind, and that she can keep doing her touch. Yet as her hands began to move, again she realized that she hadn't answered his comment, about them not getting to s-snuggle in bed together. She was embarrassed, and yet the thought made her feel as if- as if she wanted to experience that too... but, how to do so if she gets up so early, and Shouta doesn't until after she's done with her shower?

It didn't help that the kiss kept distracting her thoughts... but, she didn't really mind.

Soon though, Shouta suddenly pulled away, to her squeak- he said that he just remembered she still has to take her shower, and apologized for taking so long. Then, before she could say a word, he'd quickly kissed her cheek and stepped outside, saying that he'd start making breakfast for them... it took her awhile to find the words, both to describe what she felt, but also how she would answer these questions.

Today, or maybe tomorrow- she wasn't sure at first, but she was determined to answer anyway.

Still, she saw that he was nervous too... Sawako had to remind herself that- that Shouta was probably in a daze, like her...

Truly, she hoped so.

And also: "I... I wonder what we're having for breakfast today?" she wondered, one hand brushing against her cheek, where he'd kissed her. "...Oh! He's right: I still have to shower too."

...

_A bit later_

Shouta did his best, trying to evenly cook everything; after all, he's still not completely sure how she preferred it all. Still, at the least, he knows he's preparing the yakizana and tamagoyai well... though at the same time, he wouldn't call himself an expert.

Maybe he could get Sawako to help him though.

He smiled, liking the thought-

"Hmm? Those smells..."

-her voice almost startled him; Sawako was there, her hair still wet but having changed clothes, and she was curious.

"Hey, Sawako" Shouta breathed, gentle. "Just making breakfast here. How do you like yours prepared?"

Slightly jolted, she glanced up, a finger to her cheek - secretly, he found it cute when she did that. "Um... normal, I guess?" she breathed. "I always prepared it according to the recipe, and mother and father never usually asked me to deviate."

That surprised him. "Really?" Shouta asked, before chuckling as he turned back to cooking (she was surprised). "So you've never made it in different ways, to see which you like?"

Sawako tapped her fingers, but slowly nodded. "I'm aware there are other ways of preparation, but I never thought to try much" she admitted, before her lip curved slightly. "I mean, I always enjoyed the normal taste."

"Well, then I won't do it differently today. But next time I cook breakfast, I'll do so; maybe you'll like it even better another way."

"Maybe. I hope I won't dislike them being prepared other ways!"

Shouta smiled a little. "I'm sure you won't, Sawako" he answered, slightly teasing. "But either way, glad I asked."

Then Sawako appeared beside him, looking at his preparing breakfast for a time. "A-Are you sure you don't want any help, Shouta-kun?" she asked, a little nervous. "I'm used to always cooking, so i-it wouldn't be a bother if I did so for you, in this home..."

"I like that you want to, Sawako, but- but I want to cook for you sometimes too" he insisted, though he felt warm at the collar now; he rubbed his free hand behind his head. "I... I-I want to show appreciation for you too."

She breathed out at that, cheeks reddening (as did his)...

"O-Okay."

Then Shouta jolted, his embarrassment making him remember from earlier. "A-And also, what I said earlier" he said quickly, jolting her. "I forgot to mention that uh... mmh... you can take time. About deciding to touch my chest, a-and laying in bed, I mean."

While her cheeks further reddened, he just slumped a little, feeling like a weight went off his chest- still, this was so embarrassing.

"I... I did think you would wait for my answer, Shouta-kun" Sawako eventually said; when he glanced at her, she was fidgeting, but not unwilling. "B-But um... maybe I could move my jog, and my shower, to latter in the morning some days... so that we can try it. Although I'm not sure if I would- if I would t-touch your chest each time we do."

"That's okay" Shouta said quickly, not thinking. "You wouldn't have to do it every time. I-I'm sure you wouldn't want that either, if you had asked me."

At first she just seemed a little confused, whereas after a second, his face turned redder and he stuttered his way through needing to focus on making breakfast. While surprised by this, Sawako didn't seem to mind too much, and just slowly walked toward the table while thinking... however, after a certain point, something seemed to click in her head and she (nearly) squeaked.

He didn't see this, but she kept glancing at her own chest, and then finally at him, her face red...

* * *

**A few days post-wedding this time, where they're beginning to adjust to the new reality, determine schedules (of all kinds), and so forth. Will still take awhile to get over all the new awkward nuances, hehe**

**And while I did think about covering their wedding, I also knew that that isn't a physical part of their relationship- certain 'a' major part, yet even still. Plus, I feel writing that would require this involved setup/word count/etc, and this fic is supposed to be a series of quick(-ish) moments between them :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kimi ni Todoke, nor any of it's characters.

**Rating:** T

**A series of one-shots, regarding the steps taken by Sawako and Shouta in their relationship.**

* * *

_Nighttime_

Shouta still wondered what Ayane/Chizu had told Sawako, to make her red-faced sometimes...

Or at least he _thought_ they'd said something, since she'd been fine before she met up with them last week - could it have been something else instead? Then his thoughts shifted, thinking this had happened once before, after that first night in their house, but how will he handle it now? Whenever Sawako looked at him, her cheeks would always be red, she'd seem pre-occupied, and once or twice he would've sworn that she was looking at his body... which was weird.

Not that it prevented them from talking when needed, but always she seemed 'off' that way, over this last week.

Part of him wanted to ask, but she seemed so embarrassed about whatever it was... and, he also told himself that she'd tell him when she's ready. He trusted her, and this was also to make sure that he didn't assume anything, then act upon his assumption only to walk into another misunderstanding- he'd rather avoid that, so for now, one day at a time.

Even though today was over...

Glancing toward to his left, Shouta saw Sawako's back, as she was turned away from him at the moment- part of him felt a little bad, as if she didn't wanna look at him, but he quickly shook his head. No, whatever the reason, he knew it's not from _that_; most likely, it's about her embarrassed reason (that he didn't know yet), or maybe even because she's still thinking it over.

He... he can't assume anything...

Still, his mind wandered to the first time she'd touched his chest, feeling his heartbeat- w-well, he'd actually had her do that. He glanced at Sawako again, thinking that he wouldn't mind doing the same... but how could he ask her to do that so suddenly, and moreover, just because _he_ wanted to?

_"This- this isn't just something I can do so easily"_ he thought, brushing a hand over his mouth, cheeks warmer. _"T-The moment I do... things will be different. Sawako may not be prepared for that yet, so I can't be tempted to start things, no matter what. At- At least for awhile."_

Shouta felt that it could take a long while, but it's still worth it; he loved her, so he'll do it.

Partly to distract himself now, he looked at her back again, wondering if maybe he could feel her heartbeat from her back... mmh. He seriously doubted it, but even if it was impossible, he guessed it wouldn't do any harm even if his finger wandered over her back for awhile, right?

Slowly, gently, he brushed one finger over her back, near her left shoulder blade-

-Sawako moved slightly, but though he noticed this, it looked a lot like a coincidence: she didn't move afterward, except for breathing.

After the first few seconds, he smiled and lightly continued what he's doing, exploring the way her body curved in that area, even through her nightclothes. Exactly as he'd thought, it _was_ impossible to feel her heartbeat through her back, but it didn't matter after-the-fact: still enjoying the small sensations, Shouta kept it up for about a minute...

"Um-"

Ahh!?

"-what are you doing, Shouta-kun?"

Having instinctively pulled back, he needed a moment, breathing heavier- Sawako sounded curious, as if she didn't mind. Even as his body started to relax from that, Sawako slowly turned onto her back, looking at him... she did look curious, if slightly red-cheeked.

"I'm sorry" he whispered honestly. "I was- I was just trying to see if I could feel your heartbeat through your back. Even though I couldn't... I guess I got a little carried away."

He didn't see this, but Sawako jolted slightly upon that first part, enough for her blush to deepen slightly.

"Oh, um" she breathed, stammering slightly. "I... I didn't dislike it. In fact, it felt comforting, a little."

"I'm glad to hear that, but uh, I-I hope I didn't wake you up or anything, Sawako..."

"No. I was awake before you did that, Shouta-kun."

Shouta made a sound, not sure what to say next, but his thoughts trailed off when Sawako began to shift- rather than facing away, she slowly turned onto her other side, facing him. She seemed a little nervous, but she managed to look at him without issue, and her cheeks remained the same... for awhile, that's all they did: just looked at each other.

Wanting to help her feel more comfortable with him, he decided to lean closer, if slowly.

Sawako saw this right away, and as he got halfway, her eyes began to close and her mouth opened a little...

Even when he began to kiss her, soft and gentle, just remembering the sight of Sawako like that made him feel warmer. She was nervous asking him to kiss her with _words_, but when it came to the gestures, the affections, Sawako had few(er) problems with returning them, or even initiating them. At least in private, Shouta thought, smiling during as he gently held her close... in public, the nervousness showed up much more often, although she didn't mind every now-and-then. He thought that given more time, then she'll become comfortable with it just like him - for now, they merely had to focus on this.

...

For awhile, they kissed over and over, though once or twice her tongue poked at his lip by accident. Still, when he intentionally did the same and she didn't protest, it wasn't long before he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth... and she definitely didn't protest _that_ either, despite the surprise...

Then she grasped his right wrist, and Shouta immediately noticed her hand was shaking- despite this, she slowly moved his hand/arm. Just as he wondered how nervous she is, he felt her other hand grasp his wrist as well, but then she stopped pulling partway.

Sawako?

Just as he thought that, she quickly moved his hand again (with a sudden effort), and his hand pressed against something soft-

-they both made a sound, yet Shouta flat-out froze.

Underneath his fingers, her heartbeat was beating wildly, just like his own...

Beside him, eyes closed, Sawako's mouth trembled as her face turned the reddest he's seen yet, almost going straight to a few darker shades. Even in his whirlwind of emotions - shock, nervousness, curiosity, awe, a little _want_ \- part of him instinctively felt that she had to be feeling the same, with so much intensity that this must've been difficult!

Feeling his heartbeat in his throat (and _really_ hot), his mouth slowly closed, gulping as he realized where she'd moved his hand...

"S..."

His voice barely worked - Sawako didn't seem to have heard that, so he tried again:

"S- Sawako" Shouta got out, barely. "T-This... this is making us m-more even... right?"

It _had_ to be about that; she'd gotten to feel his heartbeat, and she'd touched his bare chest at the same time because of what he did. Now- now he's doing the same: f-feeling her heartbeat, because she'd pulled him there, even though... e-even though they weren't d-doing the 'bare' part.

Sawako tilted her head partly away from him, both hands starting to cover herself, as if majorly embarrassed... as if she still hadn't heard him.

"No, please!" he said, instinctive and louder than he'd planned; she froze. "I- sorry. I won't move, unless y-you tell me to. But Sawako, I... I want to look at you..."

She seemed to be shaking, or- or maybe that was him (or even _both_ of them); neither of them were probably even thinking either. Right now, his instincts were 'fighting' with each other too... one side wanted to go on, to explore the sensations under his fingers and even add his other hand, along w-with maybe more. The other side was keeping those desires, those _wants_, at bay because as much as he may want those, they didn't matter; he wouldn't push Sawako into more than she's ready for, and _especially_ more than she wanted. He loved her too much to ever give into such desires, even as he's a bit in awe that she'd done this...

Sawako is- is so amazing...

The seconds seemed to stretch on forever, Sawako slowly turning her head to look at him. Even when her arms slowly moved away, her face was as dark-red as before, looking as hot in her cheeks as he felt - the way they stared at each other, it was almost mesmerizing.

All the while, his hand lay over h-her chest, her heartbeat still beating wildly...

"S- Sawako" Shouta breathed, trying again. "This... y-your moving my hand, it's making us even, right? Or... or 'more' even?"

She blinked slowly, breathing heavier... several times she tried to speak, but eventually Sawako managed a tiny motion that seemed a nod.

He hoped it was.

"Yes. I- I understand you" he whispered, if nearly gulping. "But- if you don't like anything I do, Sawako, tell me so. And... if you can't say it, just shake your head."

Just a little, she seemed to relax, as if relieved that he'd said that... it took a few seconds, but she made another little nod, stronger this time.

Her voice was as small, and nervous, as he'd ever heard it: "S... S-Shouta-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I... ever since before, where... where our tongues touched, I've- I've wanted to feel more of what we did together" Sawako breathed with effort, and quickly on that last stretch - her eyes soon closed, probably making it easier for her to talk. "And... I-I've been told that's okay. As- as long as it's just with you, Shouta, and you with me... I want to, if that's okay with you!"

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shouta felt this must be part of what Ayane and Chizu told Sawako, that made her so embarrassed (or so he assumed). If he weren't so into this situation, he probably would've felt mixed feelings... but as it was, he only felt grateful for whatever they'd said.

He leaned down and softly kissed her- Sawako squeaked with surprise, and it was quick enough that she couldn't return the favor.

"I want to as well, Sawako" he whispered against her lips, feeling her breathe out. "I'm... amazed at how brave you are, to do all this while being nervous, but I love it. And I love you."

Still surprised, Sawako didn't move, but he thought he saw the corners of her lips curve.

Then she went 'Ah!' and worked her mouth, seeming to squirm before: "I- I f-feel the same way! I really, really do!" she said in a hurry. "I... I-I love you too, Shouta-kun."

He smiled, moreso when she felt embarrassed about saying that 'so forwardly', but only felt warm.

"I know. But S- Sawako, may I... use my other hand too?"

For what seemed like the longest time, Sawako glanced down at his hand- her breathing got heavier, for a moment. Then she slowly looked back at him, seeming to try and speak again, but no sounds came out... finally, after having closed her eyes, she gave a little nod.

Slowly, carefully, Shouta began to move his right hand-

-and Sawako instinctively gasped once, a little.

He stopped in an instant, but aside from her squirming mouth, Sawako didn't seem any different from before. Shouta realized that- that she must be sensitive, b-because of where his hand is, even with her all her clothes - there's little else that could be, or he hoped that's so.

Carefully, he moved his hand again, just a little... she vocally squirmed, but not in protest...

Just to be sure though: "Sawako."

"Ah... y-yes, Shouta-kun?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Shouta asked quickly, breathing heavy himself; he could hear his heartbeat in his ears. "When I- I move my hand like this?"

Sawako hitched once, her dark blush undiminished. "Um... i-it feels weird, but also... g-good. I think."

"So it's okay?"

"Mmh... yes."

Slowly, Shouta leaned down and kissed her again- this time, while surprised, she tried to return the favor after a second, seemingly by instinct. He waited a bit until he 'added' his other hand, and Sawako gasped at the touch again, particularly when he began to move both over her chest... not fast, not forceful, but certainly enough to pressure her.

Maybe that's as far as things would go tonight - literally just over her clothes - but whatever the case, he's grateful to Sawako for allowing this.

* * *

**Well, this ends the one-shots as far as the T-rating will allow, as this was starting to stretch it. Still, it was interesting to think about these two would react in this kind of situation... what did you think? Was it in-character?**

**Because if it was, I'm still up for exploring 'the rest' of the sexual steps, even if it might take some time :P**


End file.
